livecodefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Deutsches Livecode Wiki
"One code (for all humans) to rule them all (computers)!" "One of the major goals of LiveCode: provide access to computing without having to learn details unrelated to the problem." "Most programming languages force you to think the way they work - LiveCode works the way you think." Robert Caillieau (Miterfinder des World Wide Web) "LiveCode is the tool that will allow most people to transform their dream into reality." Alex Brisan (Entwickler bei Livecode) mehr Zitate über Livecode Willkommen im Deutschen Livecode Wiki Dieses Wiki ist über die Programmiersprache LiveCode und stellt eine deutsche Übersetzung der wichtigsten Befehle bereit. Wir wollen damit helfen, dass LiveCode auch im deutschen Sprachraum eine größere Verbreitung erhält. Wie benutze ich dieses Wiki? Dieses Wiki dient als gemeinsame Plattform für eine Eindeutschung der wichtigsten LiveCode-Befehle. * In einem ersten Schritt wurden alle Seiten des englischen LiveCodeWikis importiert, um die bestehende Struktur zu übernehmen. * In der jetzigen Phase werden die wichtigsten Befehle für LiveCode-Anfänger ins Deutsche übersetzt. Auswahlkriterium ist dabei das LiveCode-Einsteiger-Buch von Hauke Fehr. Für alle Befehle, die in diesem Buch erwähnt werden, sollte eine deutsche Übersetzung erarbeitet werden, damit die Einsteiger schneller vorankommen können. * Falls das LiveCode-Profi-Buch von Hauke Fehr erscheint, sollten die entsprechenden Lücken ebenfalls gefüllt werden. * Darüberhinaus kann jeder den Befehl, den er gerade verstanden hat und sich kompetent fühlt, übersetzen und zur Diskussion stellen. Weitere Informationen * Homepage von LiveCode Community (kostenlose Open Source Version) * Homepage von LiveCode Business (kommerzielle Version) * Englisches LiveCode-Wiki (alle LiveCode-Befehle in Englisch vorhanden, das Vorbild für dieses Wiki) * Deutscher LiveCode-Blog und Forum * Social Media ** Deutsche LiveCode-Facebook-Gruppe ** Österreichische LiveCode-Facebook-Gruppe ** Englische LiveCode-Facebook-Gruppe * Wiki-Seite mit interessanten LiveCode-Links * Berichte über Livecode ** "Einführung in LiveCode" in informatik aktuell 2018 von Hauke Fehr ** Interview: Effiziente Appentwicklung mit LiveCode aber die Vorurteile sind stark 2017 von Hauke Fehr * Tips für besseres Programmieren mit Livecode ** Fourth World Scripting Style Guide: Helpful tips for xTalk, ActionScript, JavaScript and other scripting language ** Beispiele für Scripte (sehr guter Überblick und Einstieg!) * HyperCard - der Urahn von Livecode ** Projekte, die mit Hypercard gemacht wurden Inhaltsverzeichnis *Einführung in LiveCode *Einführung in die Skriptsprache *Einführung in die Entwicklungsumgebung *Stacks und Cards *LiveCode IDE Elemente (Buttons, Textfelder, Regler, usw.) **button **tab panel **field **data grid **scrollbar **image area **player **group **widget **Aligning, spacing and distributing objects **Other tools *Zeichenwerkzeuge **Viereck **Viereck abgerundet **Oval **Polygon **Linie **Freihandwerkzeug **Freihandpolygon **füllen, Liniefarbe und Textwerkzeuge *Malwerkzeuge **Auswahlwerkzeug **bucket **Spray **Radiergummi **Polygon **Kurvenwerkzeug **Stift **Pinsel **fill, line color and type tools * LiveCode Script Sprache **Kommentare **Variablen **Arrays **Einstellungen / Parameter **Eigene Einstellungen **Operatoren (Symbole oder Worte, die einzelne Werte ändern oder zwei Werte kombinieren, um ein Ergebnis zu erzielen.) **Nachrichten ***Nachrichten Liste **Funktionen **Anweisungen **getprop **setprop **if (wenn) **switch (Schalter oder Weiche) **repeat (while, until, for n times, for to step, for each, ...) **spezielle Schlüsselwörter ** expressions ** error codes *Property Inspector *Code editor *Project browser *Object library *Message watcher *Start Center * LiveCode Dateiformat * Drucken * Datenbanken **Access **CouchDB ** Filemaker Pro ** MariaDB ** Microsoft SQL server ** MySQL **OracleDB ** PostgreSQL ** SQLite ** ValentinaDB * Komprimierung (zip) * PDF * HOW TO * 3rd party library * Spezifikationen für Plattformen: ** Windows ** Linux ** Mac ** Android ** iOS ** Raspberry Pi ** webserver ** HTML5 * Links * Made with Livecode Kategorie:Wiki